


stick the landing

by redreki (kirishine)



Category: SK8 the Infinity
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Skateboarding, i saw episode one three minutes ago and they’re ruining my life already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishine/pseuds/redreki
Summary: In that moment, Reki knew he saw it.White snowflakes falling from the sky.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	stick the landing

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the director being the same as Banana Fish and Free!, they KNOW what they’re doing with Reki and Langa all too much. Hopefully it won’t be as baity as Free! or as heartbreaking as Banana Fish, though!!
> 
> I’m excited to see where this anime goes.

There was something about Langa Hasegawa.

As insane as Reki believed he may have been the second he saw him duct tape his feet to the broken board, there was a strange sense of admiration bubbling in his gut at the action. 

It was unclear why Langa was so certain on being the one to skate over Reki’s offer, but Cherry Blossom’s interference led to any negotiation being off the table. 

Langa could not skate. At all. The way he had fallen on his ass just standing the very day before should have shaken him up a little bit. 

But that was something learned about him.

Whether the reason was stubbornness or not, Langa had some strong resilience about him. Which any skater needed, but to go from not being able to stand to taping your feet down to skate S? Without so much as any visible fear, despite the bail risks explained?

Yeah. Resilience. Reki, at the time, was extremely caught up in the danger, in the concern, in the sheer insanity of the situation, but even so much as seeing the other move the board with his hands without so much as a speck of doubt in his eyes just really did something for him.

Whether he completely messed this up or not, Langa was _cool._

Reki hadn’t seen much snow in life. And, when he did, he was often on vacation. Snow by itself landing and sticking in Okinawa wasn’t at all a common occurrence.

But Langa had landed in Okinawa. As Reki watched him soar, eyes clouded by concentration, he couldn’t help but notice the snow so gracefully falling around his form, making him glow.

There are no two snowflakes that are the exact same. Langa is bigger, brighter and much more beautiful than any snowstorm or individual flake he’s seen even through television. 

Langa had landed in Okinawa. Reki hopes that he’s going to stick. 

Who knew snow could feel so warm?

**Author's Note:**

> Have we decided on their ship name yet? 
> 
> Renga? Ranga? Leki? Laki?
> 
> I think I prefer Ranga.


End file.
